Roses at Cibola
by Phillipfan24
Summary: I took this down and I lost interest in my latest story with Rose so I decdided to take a break and I already had these written up anyways so...Here's me publishing Rose in the second movie! Rose is Ben's niece I already wrote her in the first one it's called 'Hunting with a Rose', and um I made Riley way younger like 21 in this one and 20 in the other so...yeah! R@R plz
1. Prologue: Sweet sixteen!

** So, this is a sequel to hunting with a Rose my other story. Here's a better summary:**

**READ HUNTING WITH A ROSE FIRST! Or, you might feel a little lost... :) Well, here's the deal. Rose is Ben's niece who's mom died, and she has no clue (Ha-ha, get it?) who her dad is so get off her case. THIS IS THEM AT CIBOlA:**

**ROSE POV:**

Today wasn't a special day. Though everyone else claimed otherwise. It was my sixteenth birthday. So I spent most of the day with my boyfriend; Riley. He came out of the bathroom, I gasped over dramatically. "Oh. My. Gosh." I stated, laughing. "I love it!" I squealed; approving his shaving job that I hadn't known had just been done. "You really like it?" He asked nervously. "Of course I do Riles." I said standing on my tip toes to meet his eye level. "I always love you." I said smiling, and he kissed me. He might have noticed I made a little face after he kissed me. "What?" He asked slowly. "Your face smells like…shaving cream." I wrinkled my nose. He laughed at me. "What happened to the mint?" I asked childishly. He laughed again, "I had to use shaving cream, Rosie." He said touching his nose to mine, grabbing my hands. I fake pouted again, and sighed. "Alright, alright. But I'm not kissing you until that smell wears off." I stated. Now it was his turn to pout. "Aw, come on Rose. Please," He whined. I folded my arms across my chest. "I'll think about it." I said. "Now, come on we'll miss our reservations." He said. Tonight we were having dinner together, just the two of us. Last year he tried to cook but we ended up ordering Chinese. "How did you get reservations there anyways?" I wondered. This Italian place called Luigi's place, on the east side of town. It was super hard to get into, and pay for. "I know a guy." He said. I brushed out the wrinkles in my dress as I took a step forward to catch up to him. Tonight I wore a sleeveless black and white dress, black flats, and a light jacket. I straightened my hair tonight (Guys think that it's sexy when I do that…I don't know. Whatever makes 'em happy). "You look good tonight." Riley commented. "Why, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I returned the compliment. I grabbed his hand and we walked a few blocks up to where he keeps the Ferrari parked. He pretty much blew away his finders fees but he didn't care that it could be used for something sensible. When we were seated at Luigi's and ordered I had to ask, "Why'd you do it? I really like it, don't get me wrong but…why?" He sighed. "I don't know…maybe to make a change in life, impress you…I'm not really sure. I just looked in the mirror this morning and decided, 'what the heck, why not just shave off the goatee?' you know?" He answered. I sent him a small smile and nodded. "So, have you read-"

"I'm reading your book right now, Riley. I have to say it is very interesting, especially chapter fifteen." I said, we launched into a debate on the president's book of secrets, and every other topic in his book. He was doing a book signing on Monday too. "Any plans on Monday?" He asked. I nodded, "I'm going out to lunch with some friends." I admitted. My friends insisted they take me out to lunch Monday since they had to counsel at this day camp except they told me they were done on Monday. When he dropped me off at our house later he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his shoulders we kissed (well more less made out) and when he moved his face so it was only inches from mine he whispered, "I love you. Happy birthday Rose." I smiled, and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek this time,"Thanks Riley. I love _you_." I whispered. and went inside. I quickly ran up to my room kicked off my shoes and flopped on my bed. This was great.


	2. I killed Lincoln!

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP! DISCLAIMER!**

I quickly scurried into the building seeing all the people filing out. I just got back from lunch with my friends, and before that I had a term paper for collage due. Another reason I skipped the lectures were because they were boring. I tried college with Riley and went to a few live lectures. They were horrible. So now I did online collage. I quickly zipped through the halls and soon was running up to Ben, granddad, Dr. Nichols, and someone else. "Hi." I said grabbing everyone but Ben's attention. "Hello, miss." The man I didn't know raised his eyebrows at me like I shouldn't be here. "Rose, sweetie." Granddad greeted. I smiled at him. "Hey, granddad." Ben at last realized I was here. "Oh, Rose." He said "This, is my niece Rose." Ben introduced me to the man. I smiled, quickly but then went back to boredam. "So...what's going on?" I asked. "Thomas Gates, has been accused of helping in the assasination of Abraham Licoln." Granddad snapped, throwing a scowl to the other man. "Umm...did I...miss something?" I asked Ben. "Yes. A lot, actually." Ben said. As he explained this my eyes widened. "Well, I guess we should move on then, huh?" The mystery man said. "Yeah, uh, who are you?" I asked. "Mitch Wilkinson." He replied. I stared at him blankly. "Um, okay. But I'll have to say that your story doesn't seem to prove to be very likely." I said narrowing my eyes, and nodding. He ignored me, and went over to the professor. "Are we going to test this? I must get going soon." He said. I rolled my eyes. As we slowly pushed in the page it fit. "It can't be possible." I whispered. Granddad got into a heated argument with Mr. Wilkinson, and I could tell granddad wasn't going to stand this. But I was too focused on the page in front of me. Thomas Gates? A killer? No way. Not in my family. Dr. Nichols, thanked Ben, and granddad for coming in and said it was nice to meet me. I nodded, though I wasn't really paying attention. "Yeah…you too." I murmured. I sighed, and went out to the car without a word. I sat out on the porch steps with Ben, when Riley walked up to us. I smiled at my boyfriend. "Hey." I said as he sat on the step below me sighing. "Where's the Ferrari?" Ben asked him. "The IRS impounded it." He said. I frowned. "The IRS?" I wondered. "Yeah. Apparently, my accountant set up a cooperation," He winked, "On a fake island. He said that that's what the rich people do." He winked again. "And so the IRS has audited me, slapped me with a _huge _fine, plus interest." He finished. I stared at the step below my feet. "Huh." I stated. "You know what tax is in five million dollars?" He asked Ben. "Six million dollars." He finished. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing. "So, what's new with you guys?" Riley asked. "Well, my girlfriend kicked me out, we're living with my dad and our family killed President Lincoln." Ben responded. "Alright." Riley said, as though it were normal. Which it is. For us. Ben peered over to Riley. "I need your help."

"Couldn't you have just called Abigail?" Riley asked. "She changed the alarm code, Riley. She's not going to talk to me, much less let me look at the page." He pointed out. "True, but does this require breaking in?" I asked. "Pretty much." Ben concluded. I nodded. "Of course." I muttered. "Thirty seconds to disable the alarm codes. Go." Riley said as we opened the door. He started doing his tech thing and I stared at him lustfully; it was pretty sexy all the techie stuff you have to admit. "Oh, women can't live with them, _especially_ if they change the alarm codes," Riley muttered, detaching his decoder and taking my hand in his. I glared and took my hand away placing it on my hip instead and cleared my throat. "Only the greatest women can be lived with, Rose and that's you…" He attempted a fix at his mistake. I glared a moment more, "Fine. You're forgiven." I sighed exasperatedly taking his hand in my own again. We trudged up the stairs to apprehend Abigail's ID badge. "You did that in twenty five seconds." Ben said amazed. "That's why I tell people to get a dog." Riley said. I giggled and we continued up, "Got it." Ben said as we reached the door way. "Good. Let's get outta here." He said taking his hand out of mine moving his arm around my waist. We froze upon hearing a car approach. We all went to the window and peered out. "That's not Abigail's car…" Ben murmured. I guess it stung that she could move on so quickly. "She was on a date." Riley mused. "Shh." I hushed him. We watched a man get out of the car quickly to try and help Abigail out. "Isn't that that guy? The White House guy?" Riley asked. I nodded grimly, and heard him saying, "So, the White House Easter Egg Roll is next Monday. Maybe if you're not..." We heard him say. Riley chuckled to himself, "He's weird." I frowned at my boyfriend. "Uh-huh, he's the weird one. I got the normal one." I nodded sarcastically. He pulled me in tight close to him by the waist and heard him whisper, "You love me for it though." I grinned, "Of course, how couldn't I?" I heard Abigail's voice again, "What happens if the kids don't find all the eggs?" Abigail's voice floated to us. We flew down the stairs and I pulled Riley into the closet. It was pretty small so our bodies-and faces- were pretty close together. "What clever repartee, she must like him," Riley observed. I leaned into his shoulder to stifle my giggling. When I pulled away I was still giggling so to silence me he kissed my lips caressing my lips gently, I kissed back my giggles now gone. Hands moving around my waist lower and lower, while my lips moved to his neck then back to his lips. We were stopped though when we heard Abigail, "Riley! You and Rose, out here now." I broke away from the kiss gasping for air and we awkwardly walked out of the closet. I was about to start a reasonable lie when Riley cut me off before I could, "What?" He said dumbly. I resisted the urge to shake my head but he continued, "Heyy, Abby. What're you doing here? I mean I know it's your house and all but…hey I sent you a copy of my book did you get a chance to-"

"No Riley I haven't read it yet." Abigail said quietly. He nodded a little I could see the disappointment in his eyes and really wanted to make it up to him by kissing him. Unfortunately that would make things ten times awkward-er than they already were. Riley stretched a hand out to Connor, "I know you: you're the White House curator. I'm Riley; we met uh, back in..." Riley trailed off realizing he had only heard about Connor from me, because Abigail tended to keep me up to date. "Right, you're Ben's assistant," Connor said, shaking his hand.  
Riley winced, "What?"

"Um, maybe I should go," Conner said, turning back to Abigail.  
"Yeah, I'm really..." she moved them both farther up the steps.  
"Dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.  
"Oh, I... I actually have plans for tomorrow," she replied. "Oh, you do? ...Of course you do..." Connor said dejectedly.  
Abigail glanced at Ben, "But, I'm free on Friday."  
Riley said in a singsong voice, "Awkward!"  
"Oh great!" Connor replied with a laugh of relief, he leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek awkwardly.  
"Goodnight," they both said.

Connor left and Abigail whirled around, glaring at us, I winced a bit. "I cannot believe you broke in!" She exclaimed storming down the steps towards us. "What'd you take?" she asked Ben, holding her hand out expectantly.  
"It's just my things..." Ben replied.

She took the box from him but still held out her hand, "Hand it over Ben."  
He sighed and dug around in his pocket, pulling out the ID but not giving it to her, "I need to see the Booth diary page."  
"You saw the page for yourself, there is no treasure map on it."  
"No, it's a cipher leading to a map. Did anyone spectral-image the page?" he asked impatiently. She sighed, "No need to. The ink on the page is clearly visible."

"It could have been erased or faded. You're the director of document conservation, you should know all this," Ben scolded her.  
"It's not up to me, it's not my department."  
"That department reports to your department. Come on Abigail, one look under infrared... You can have the Boston tea tables."

Everyone stopped.

"Both of them?" she asked, turning to look at him. Riley frowned turning to me and asking quietly, "What's so special about tea tables?" He asked. I grinned and hit his chest playfully, "They're historical. Duh."


	3. Testing Theories

**Only own Rose!**

We arrived at the Archives and immediately began testing the page. We were in the basement and were gathered around a monitor with a picture of the diary page.

"We've been looking at this page for hours, there's nothing there," Riley moaned.  
"Ben, I really don't think we're going to find anything on this page," Abigail murmured.  
"There's got to be _something_," I murmured lustfully.  
"Well, look at it this way, in a hundred years no one's going to remember anyone involved in the Lincoln assassination besides Booth," Riley said, trying to cheer up Ben.

Ben glanced up at Riley incredulously, "That's not true," he pinched the bridge of nose, "Do you know the expression, 'His name is mud'?"  
"Yes of course," Riley replied automatically. "You do? You know the origin of the expression." Ben asked rhetorically, knowing full well that Riley did not know.  
"Does anyone but you?"  
Ben smiled sadly, "Dr. Samuel Mudd was convicted of being a co-conspirator in the Lincoln assassination. The evidence was circumstantial, he was later pardoned but it didn't matter. Mudd's name still lives in infamy and I will not let Thomas Gates' name be mud."

Abigail frowned at the page in front of us, "Hey Ben look at this." She said. "Ben?" Abigail said, getting the boys' attention.  
"Look at this, see that?"  
"Oh that's quite something isn't it," Ben murmured, moving back over to the screen and staring hard.  
"Yeah, it says smudge," Riley said, completely serious, "It's nothing." I shook my head, "Riley, you need your glasses babe," I whispered sexily into his ear while sitting on his lap. Ben looked at me disapprovingly and I sadly pulled up another chair tearing myself out of Riley's grasp kissing his nose and moving into the other chair. "Residual ink from the facing page, flip it. The letters are backwards, it's a cipher." Ben said as Abigail pressed some buttons and the pictures flipped, showing the back of the page.  
"Yes it is," Abigail murmured, staring hard at the letters on the screen.  
"It's a cipher; see how the letters are coupled?" Ben said, pointing to each pair of letters, "Playfair ciphers encode letters in pairs. This could prove his story!"  
"Unless you decode this cipher, this does not prove a theory at all," Abigail warned him.  
"Eh, that's okay! We need a five-letter keyword," Ben said, already thinking hard. "And that would be what?" I asked. He frowned at the floor. "I don't know yet." He paced a little than turned to Abigail, "Can I get a print out of this?" He asked. "Sure." She said printing it. "There's a billion words in the English language, there's got to be a logical... Let's start from the beginning. A, um aardvark!" Riley said. I shook my head, "That's more than five letters, hon." I said sadly. He looked up counting the letters in his head, "Oh. Oh, yeah. You're right." He nodded. "As always." I grinned. Abigail shook her head and turned to address Ben, "You know, I don't want to rain on your parade here Ben, but I don't think this is gonna stop Dr. Nichols from announcing the discovery of the page tomorrow."  
"No, now wait! Can't you just ask him to wait until I prove Thomas is innocent?" Ben pleaded with her.  
"What if he isn't innocent Ben?" she handed him the paper and walked back over to the computer. But he _was! _

Driving back to granddad's house was quiet. We were all thinking over what Abigail had said. We walked up to the door and Ben opened the door with his key and frowned when I didn't follow inside. "Rose?" He asked. I looked over to him, "Just a sec Ben." I said quietly. "Hurry please." He said, closing the door leaving it unlocked for me. "It's not like we're in the ghetto." I whispered. "I heard that." Ben said. "Because you were eavesdropping." I called back. "Alright, alright." He said and I heard footsteps. Riley leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. We were quiet saying good night but I started, "Sorry about making you stay so late." I whispered. "Hey, it's okay, not your fault. Sorry about getting you in trouble." He murmured. "That's not you that's just Ben being in a bad mood about all this Thomas Gates stuff." I muttered. "Oh, great. Gotta love being the vent don't ya?" He whispered smiling lifting my chin. I smiled a little, "Yeah." He kissed me good night and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I nodded, "Love you, too Ri." I hugged him one last time and slid into the house.

The next morning I awoke to my hair being stroked and bright sunlight through the windows. I smiled turning to see Riley sitting next to me. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. "Good morning to you, too sunshine." He chuckled kissing me lightly on the lips. "You were too cute and peaceful to wake up." He answered my question. "You're like a vampire Riles." I hugged him and he lifted me out from under the covers. "Eep!" I cried out surprised. He set me down on my floor and I pointed to the door. "Out. Go help Ben with the key word thingy and I'll be down soon. I'm going to take a shower and change." I kissed his nose.

By the time I came down stairs Riley was already on the word bacon. I smiled and sat next to him on the couch. "Ooh, tasty." I hummed. "How's granddad?" I look up seeing Ben standing behind the couch. "Keep going." He ignores the question but I know the answer; near depressed. He walks out going to talk to granddad in his study while I watch Riley test key words. Nothing seems to be working until Ben comes back out exclaiming, "Try death!" I frown as does Riley, "What?" Ben shakes his head. "Try death." Riley typed in the word and the letters loaded. "L-A-B-O-U-L...E...L-A-D... It's Lab-ool... lab-ahl...La...La...It's gibberish," Riley muttered.  
Ben snapped his fingers, "Laboulaye!"  
Patrick looked at Ben, "Laboulaye!" I frowned trying to remember who Laboulaye was. I couldn't place my finger on it but from the sound of it he was French. "Laboulaye!" Riley cried. "Riley its okay I don't know either." I laughed. "Yeah, what exactly is that?" Riley asked facing Ben. "Not what. Who. Edouard Laboulaye," Ben said.

"Where's the phone?" Ben muttered, beginning to search the dining room which was covered in artifacts.  
"I don't know son, I can't find anything in this mess," Granddad said as Ben moved into the hallway.  
"It's temporary till I find a new place," Ben called over his shoulder.  
"Find the old one, I like her."

I smiled and heard Ben on the phone with Abigail. He was in near hysterics. "We cracked the cipher, it's Laboulaye. The cipher spells Laboulaye!" Ben shouted into the phone. "Or maybe there was a treasure map like Thomas _Gates_ said there was and Laboulaye heard it. We only got a partial on the next word," Ben moved back behind Riley, "L-A-D, lad, lad..."  
"Aladdin! Aladdin?" Riley whispered. I shook my head. "Lad should be the beginning….lad…ladder? Lad...?" I frowned. "Thank you Abigail: Laboulaye Lady! Do you know what Laboulaye was planning right around the time Lincoln was assassinated?" Ben was all smiles now.  
"There's a map or a clue to a map on the statue... She hung up!" Ben turned around incredulous. "She took your call that was good." Granddad pointed out. I shrugged in agreement. "Are you saying there's a treasure map on the Statue of Liberty?" Riley asked excitedly.  
"Laboulaye was a Mason, they built clues into everything," Granddad said.  
"Did you learn that from my book?" Riley asked expectantly. I smiled sadly; Riley's book…I felt bad neglecting it as I did only in chapter three or something but there was a lot going on I didn't have a ton of time to just read. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So, the only question is, which Statue of Liberty?" I said, breaking the awkward atmosphere for Riley's sake.  
Riley clapped his hands, "Exactly... is there more than one?" I smiled a bit as granddad explained, "Actually, Riley, there are three. One is in New York, one is in Luxemburg Garden,-"

"But he only referred to one as his lady." Ben murmured. "Paris, France." I nodded.


	4. Fights, fights, Bobbies and a chase

**Disclaimer except for Rose.**

Two days later we were in Paris and Riley flew a helicopter around the statue of Liberty. "This is impossible, what you're doing," Ben said as he watched the helicopter intrigued. They were my two nerds. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. You know this is really hard to do with one hand, though." Riley commented gesturing at our interlocked fingers. I sighed, "Fine." I let our hands drop. "Laboulaye had to leave a clue somewhere on here. Move in on torch," Ben murmured.  
"Let me get there, it's not as easy as it looks," Riley replied.  
"No, believe me, I understand," Ben said as he noticed where my gaze drifted to; two French Police Officers on bicycles were coming towards us. "Excusez-moi? Est-ce-que je peux aidez vous?" I asked the officers. Translation; Excuse me? May I help you? The officer responded in French, "Oui mademoiselle. Si vous plais dites a votre ami de cesser de son jouet anime." Meaning yes miss please tell your friend to stop his buzzing toy. I smiled a bit and decided to make this easier on us all since Ben looked so utterly confused. "Uh…parlez-vous anglais?" I asked (Do you speak English?) He nodded, "Oui." I smiled, but Ben caught on to the words English and Yes. "Heyy," Ben started, "Did you know how much our constitution was influenced by your man, Montesquieu?" Ben asked always having to land back on history. But France and the U.S were very close countries in the sense of how our history has been. I'd give him one try but if not I was taking over with my French-ness and well not to be a slut but hotness. "You know Montesquieu?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.  
"Oui, Montesquieu, yeah _'A government should be set up so that'_" Ben started.  
Both the policemen and Ben finished, "_'...no man need be afraid of another.'_"

"Oui," Ben said.  
"That's very good," the police officer said, obviously impressed.  
"Thank you," Ben said graciously.  
"I'm astonished," the police officer continued.

Riley bounded up, "Ben! I got it! I got it... I hope you can read French," he muttered, handing the screen over to Ben. "Riley?" I asked in a 'duh' tone. Of course I knew how to read French it was and is my first language. I looked over at the screen and read, "Across the sea, these twins stand resolute, to preserve what we are looking for. Laboulaye 1876." I translated. "Tres, bien." The officer said to me. I smiled and winked, "Merrci, beccoup." I whispered looking into his eyes. _Definitely _not even an integer of a percent close to Riley. He looked at me with a slight touch of shyness now. Ben started to think out loud. "'_These twins stand resolute._' Let's see... Resolute twins," Ben slowly began to move a bit away from the group, "Resolute... resolute... And then, twins: Siamese twins? Siam? Trade routes between France and Thailand?" Riley shook his head yes. "That's ridiculous!" Ben said, chuckling a bit. Riley shook his head no. I giggled a little at my boyfriend's uncertainty. "That's ridiculous. HMS Resolute!" He whirled around and faced them, "A British ship that got lost in the Arctic in the 1800s. It was salvaged by American whalers and then Congress sent it back to England. When the ship was finally retired, Queen Victoria had two desks made from its timbers. Voila! Resolute twins."  
"And where are these desks now?" the police officer asked.  
"The closest one is in London. Riley, how fast can we get to Buckingham Palace?" Ben asked excitedly.  
"I don't know, why don't you ask your new best friend?" Riley muttered sulkily.

The two police officers conversed in French together.

"He's going to call you a cab," he said.  
"Mercci," Ben said.  
"Ok, nice helicopter," he turned towards Riley, "Is that yours?"  
"Yes actually, it is," Riley said, a little proud that he had a toy like that.  
"Ok, so you get the ticket." He said. Riley laughed a bit, "Ha. Ha. Great." I bit my lip. "Uh…officer please if you could maybe let him off just this…one time?" I asked making my eyes a bit watery. "C'est tres important, de ma famille." I whispered meaning it is very important to my family. The officer seemed swayed by me; "Okay…just this once though." He said. I smiled and made one risky move of moving in on La bise. "Merrci officer! Salut!" I took Riley's hand and briskly walked with him to the cab. "Rose, what was that?" He asked. "Come on Riley I just got you out of owing more money." I shrugged. "You…you kissed him on the cheek! Twice!" He shouted. I frowned, "Yes. In Paris they do two La bise. La bise is when you kiss someone on the cheek as a greeting or as a type of 'bon-voyage' thing. It's not like I felt anything he's like forty or something Ri!" I exclaimed. "You still had to kiss him? And you probably turned him on more than likely you did, like every other guy that looks at you!" Ben slid in the cab right as Riley said the words, like every other guy looks at you. "Whoa. Guys, hey!" he exclaimed we continued to argue about this until Ben shouted, "GUYS!" we both stopped falling silent. We got out at the airport with our things and Ben started, "Listen if-"

"Ben can I have a minute with Riley?" I ask. "Alone?" I ask and he walks away getting coffee for the ten minute wait to board the plane. "Listen, Riley I'm sorry if-that what I did seemed slutty and-and mean but I wasn't trying to be selfish I was trying to be helpful. I'm sorry if what I did made you jealous." I apologize quietly. He still seemed a little reluctant but he gave in, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Rose. It just feels like with all these guys staring at you, you could leave me in a minute for one of them." He shrugs. I throw my arms around him, "Riley! I'd never ever leave you for someone else! Especially some forty year old French cop who rides a bike." I whisper while in our embrace. "So….we're good?" he asks. I smile and nod, "Yes, Riley. We're good."

We board the plane hand in hand and while sitting on the plane I lean my head onto Riley's shoulder, Ben gives us a little look before letting me fall asleep on Riley's shoulder.

Upon landing in London at dark we got a hotel and I was about to crawl under the covers with Riley but Ben stopped me, "I don't think that's a great idea." He said. I sigh shaking my head. "Okay." I crawl in the other bed, but even though I know I'll get an earful in the morning for this, when I know Ben's asleep I slide out from under the covers and snake into Riley's bed where he slides his arms around me in a protective grip. I smiled in the warm embrace falling asleep. I woke up cold Riley gone, Ben staring at me across the room drinking coffee. "Ben. M-morning." I say flustered. "Rose I told you not to sleep with him." Ben says accusingly. I blanch and begin to explain in a lie but Riley comes in. "We'll talk about this later." He says to me. I nod a bit and Riley gets out his laptop. A few minutes later he sighs, "We have to go through security to get to the queen's office." I groaned pinching my nose, eyes closed. "That should be fun." Ben remarks.

After our appointment with the curator and Riley left to set up his tech stuff Ben quick pulled me aside. "Rose we need to talk about this morning." He said. "Is now really the best time?" I ask. "It's as good as any other is. Listen I've just been so…protective," His eyes narrowed as he spat out the word, "Because I don't want you two to get too close and then find out it's not what you wanted, or have you end up getting hurt." He says quietly. I let it sink in, "Ben is this because you and Abigail just-?"

"No. It's not that at all. I just don't want to see you getting hurt, Rose." He whispered. "But Ben we've always been this close and you just decided to acknowledge that now? It doesn't add up." I shrug. "Rose, it doesn't matter that I brought it up now. It matters that I brought it up." He snapped. "But if we've always been this way and we're okay now then why not enjoy the present. Not worry about the future, or have _regrets _about the past." I said eyes narrowed. "I'm going to wait outside." I sniffed. "Be careful. I'm serious." Ben warned. I nodded remembering the last time we split up during our last little adventure. That was painful. My wait was uneventful until I heard the signal to get in the car; the fire alarm going off. I get in back when two minutes later Abigail crawls in next to me. "Abby?" I frown. "Rose." She nods her greetings, ignoring my look of confusion. "Wilkinson's after the treasure." Riley snaps bitterly informing me. I nod, but when Ben starts the car the chase comes to life.

All of a sudden I hear Ben, "Get down!" And the glass behind Abigail and me shatters to pieces. I scream in surprise as we're shot at. But my next scream came from not only surprise and shock, but also from pain. I was lucky though it was only a graze and some glass cuts on my hands and arms. I held my arm tightly inhaling quick breaths as I felt blood pulse out of the wound. "Rose?" Ben asks. "Yeah." I say but it doesn't come out like a question I'm so shocked. Suddenly Abby's phone rings, "It's him." She announces reluctantly. "He's on your speed dial?" Riley asks. "Shut up." She says handing Ben the phone. I try to laugh but I'm scared. "This has gotta end Mitch." Ben snaps on the phone. After a moment he snaps bitterly, "Tell that to my father." Before hanging up. Abby frowns at the people in the street, "Why are they running?" She asks. "Oh, my God! Ben truck!" I scream. "Does this phone have a camera?" Ben asks Abby once we're on the main road again. "No, it's broken. I hate the thing." She said. He threw it back to her. "Alright, give me the plank. We're running a red light." Ben said. "Hack into the London police database and get a copy of that picture." Ben says to Riley. "Okey-dokey." Riley mumbles. "What, you can't do it?" Ben seemed surprised by my boyfriend's reaction. "No, I can do it, I just don't like that you assume I can do it." He replied. Abby laughed, "Thank you Riley." She said I tried to laugh a little as well trying to ignore the blistering pain and blood. At last Ben throws the plank into some river and we head to the hotel.

"Oh, my god Rose, you're covered in blood." Riley turns in his seat looking at my hands and arm. "It-It's just a graze. I'll…be okay." I insist. "What?" Ben asks trying to look at me in the rearview mirror. "I've had worse." I roll my eyes. "Come on we have to get that treated." Ben said turning the car in the direction of the hospital. "Ben we broke into the queen's office, messed with Buckingham Palace's security system, and ran a red light. I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea." I say wincing as Abby begins to pull glass out of my arm and hands. "Ahh…" I hissed in pain and we walked up slowly to the hospital.

I got bandages for my cuts and gauze wrapped around my arm so the blood would stop. And next stop was the airport, and then we headed up the steps to granddad's place. "Abigail!" Granddad looked plenty happy to see her but I shook my head, "Single." I whispered going inside before he could ask about the gauze. Riley made it in later wrapping his arm around my shoulders while his computer loaded the photo from the LPDB. I leaned into him welcoming the embrace. "Wanna do me a favor?" Riley asked pleadingly. "What?" I asked cautiously. "You and Abigail had such heavy bags and I was wondering if you'd -" I cut him off with a groan. "Ugh..." I threw my head back and when I looked back he had a puupy dog look. I sighed and turned him massaging his shoulders. Soon granddad is looking at the photo on Riley's computer and frowns.

"I can't read the whole thing, but I can tell you that these are definitely pre-colonial Native American markings." Granddad pointed out. "500 years old?" I asked.

"Easily. I can identify one symbol. Look at this. Do you know what that is?" Granddad asked. "Sacred calendrical? I don't know." Ben says.

"That symbol is Cibola. That's Cibola." Granddad says. Ben closed his eyes. "The City of Gold. The City of Gold." Ben mumbled. Ben grabbed a book from granddad's book shelf.

""In 1527, a Spanish ship wrecked on the Florida coast. There were only four survivors. One was a slave named Estebán who saved a local tribe's dying chief. As a reward, he was taken to their sacred city, a city built from solid gold. Later, when Estebán tried to find the city again, he never could. But the legend grew, and every explorer came to the New World in search of it. When General Custer's search for gold ended with his last stand at Little Bighorn, it became clear none would ever find it."" Ben read, I frowned growing only a little intrested and leaned my head on Riley's massaged shoulder linking my arm around his. "Ben, can you imagine if the Confederates got their hands on the City of Gold...my god." Granddad said standing up.

"I'm going to go talk to her. You're coming with me." Ben said with a smirk. Granddad's eyes widened. "No!" He snapped.

"Hey. No one else can translate it." Ben argued. "There are others. There are several others." Granddad said.

"For ancient Native American? No one better." I spoke up.

"Who?" Riley asked. Abigail shakes her head, knowing we're talking about my nana. Ben and granddad turn to me.

"Look, I can't go with you. It's been what? Twenty-five years." Granddad said. "Once. In Thirty-two." Ben said looking at me. I nodded remembering how for only about two days they got along for my sake as I was in deep depression over my mother's death. "That long? There's a reason why we haven't spoken more than ten words in thirty-two years. We have nothing in common." Granddad said coming back over to us. "Me? Sarah?" Ben said obviously. I cleared my throat as well. "Yes, of course. And I'm sure she's just as proud of you as I am. And believe me Rose I know she loves you just as much as I do." Granddad said. I smiled a little. "Who?" Riley whispered yet again. "Nana." I whispered. "You mean-you mean...Ben's..._mom?" _Riley gapes. I smile nodding. Finally we get to see nana!


	5. Visits, Egg rolls and planning

** Disclaimer except for Rose.**

We all drove to the University of Maryland, where nana worked. We walked into the crowded halls, and I remembered how glad I was that I took online schooling.

" Will you please calm down? Everything will be fine." Ben told granddad, as the rest of us walked behind them.

" Sure, lets look at the Brightside. It's been a long time maybe she's lost her memory and doesn't recognize me." Granddad said. We turned towards a door that led to nana's office just as a disgruntled student stormed out, slamming the door.

" I _hate_ her!" She yelled, pushing through us and disappearing into the hall.

" We're in the right place!" Granddad said with a smile. Ben knocked on the door and stepped inside, followed by Abigail.

" I'm gonna go ahead and take myself out of the line of fire for this one." Riley said, sitting in a chair. "What? Riley!" I hissed. "Rose I just-"  
"Yeah. You know what fine forget about it." I glared at him walking into nana's office. "Rose, darling! You've grown so tall!" She said giving me a hug which I complied with. "Hi, nana." I said letting go when she looked past me at granddad, "Oh." She said letting go of me. I trained my eyes on the floor, "See? One syllable. Knife in the heart." Granddad said sticking his finger out. I shook my head, "She can do that." He said.

"Yes and I can also track the whereabouts of my tooth brush." Nana glared.

" I was _not_ the one who left the toothbrushes in Marrakech! I stowed them both in the travel case _as instructed_!" Granddad stated.

" Yes and you also- you also insisted loading the luggage into the taxi!" She said. "I didn't insist! I loaded the luggage." Granddad said exasperated. I looked to Ben who was shaking his head.

"Nana." I tired to stop them.

" Except for the travel case!"

" The travel case is _not luggage_, the travel case goes _into_ the luggage!" Granddad pointed out. " Who was in charge of packing the luggage?"

" I didn't put the travel case into the luggage because it was full with that stupid rug you bought because you thought it had some kind of secret stitching!" Nana looked at the three of us though I'm sure Ben's heard this before, "How stupid is that?" She said.

" Mom…" Ben muttered.

" It _DID_ have secret stitching!" Granddad argued and nana rolled her eyes, and they continued to bicker. "Mom!" Ben exclaimed. They abruptly stopped and I thanked the lord for it. "We need you to take a look at this." He said. "What is it?" Nana asked taking the picture to her desk. "We think it might be Olmec." I told her. She nodded, "Yes, yes. Definitely Protozoquean."

"We were hoping you could translate it." Granddad said. She looked at him over her glasses, "Yes of course you were." She snapped. She looked back at the us and to Ben and me, "Oh this doesn't involve another treasure hunt does it?" She asked her hand slid to my cheek and I tried not to blush; clearly she found out about last time's little...incident. "Mom this is actually very important." Ben said trying to steer the conversation away from...that topic. She sighed, " Alright, what have we got here." She said looking down. "This… this glyph here, that means 'bird'. And that means-" She stopped and looked at Granddad as he began to stand. He sighed and sat back down. " Uh, 'noble bird'. 'Find the noble bird, let him take you by the hand, and give you passage to the sacred temple'." She decoded for us. She paused and then looked up again. She laughed. " Oh, you think this is a treasure map for Cibola, don't you?" She asked. I frowned; it wasn't?

" Well that is _exactly_ what it is!" Granddad said finally standing.

"No, _Patrick, _this glyph doesn't mean Cibola, it means the center of the earth." Nana said pointedly. "You know you used to like it. She fell in love with me on a treasure hunt!" Granddad said. I winced a bit; here they go again.

" That's not love, that was excitement, adrenaline and tequila!" Nana insisted, walking mindlessly towards the bookshelf.

" Mom…" Ben muttered.

" I was just trying to get course credit!" She said.

" Well it paid off! In case you didn't read the news papers lately." Granddad pointed out.

"That had nothing to do with you! That was Ben, you did nothing." Nana said. "Patrick, Emily can we please just figure out what's on the page?" Abigail asked exasperated. Nana went back to her desk looking at the page again. "Well I'm afraid that's it. These glyphs are only partial." She said. Nana looked over at granddad and muttered to Ben, "Not that I'm surprised."

We said our goodbyes and I gave nana another hug. We walked back out and Riley joined us again, trying to slide his arm around my waist however I walked ahead joining Ben and Abigail again. I was still mad at him. When we reached outside Ben nodded, "At least we know where the map is." He said. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Granddad asked. "Because apparently you have a tendency to OVERREACT!" Ben whirled around. "I'm sorry." Granddad apologized calmly, "So am I." Ben said. "So where is it?" Granddad asked. "

" Well, the inscription on the statue in Paris said 'These Twins Stand Resolute'." Ben said.

" We think that the map could be divided between the two Resolute Desks." I said.

" The Resolute Desk? _The_ Resolute desk?" Granddad asked, shocked. Ben nodded. " The President's desk?"

" The President? What President?" Riley asked. " _Our_ president?"

" Unfortunately, yes." I said keeping my composure. "But that means...we'd have to...the White House?" Riley asked worried. "To be exact; the Oval Office." Ben said reluctantly. Granddad shook his head, "Why would I overreact to that?" He asked.

* * *

Once we were back at granddad's Riley opened his laptop and scrolled down the white house page. "Wait." I smirked looking at the Current Events. "What?" Ben asked looking as he scrolled back up.

_**Annual Easter Egg Roll**_

_**On the White House Lawn**_

_**General Admission, Tickets Are Selling Quickly. Don't Miss Out On This Wonderful Holiday Tradition**_

_**[More Information]**_

" That might just work." I said smiling.

" Why, Abigail, I do believe it's time to make a date with your new boyfriend." Ben said. We all looked at him shocked, save Abigail who nodded and smiled.

" I think your right!" She said. I looked at Riley, who shrugged, and we were both at a complete loss.

" Now lets buy some tickets…" Riley said.

0o0o

"Riley can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure." He said getting up, and I tugged him to the kitchen. "Why didn't you go?" I asked calmly. "I...it's embarrassing." He said. "So?" I asked. "Well...I got nervous and kind of backed out because I thought she'd...make you...see the bad in me." He said looking me in the eye. I frowned, "Riley. What bad?" I asked giving a frown. "No one could change my mind on what I think about you, Riley." I said pulling him into a hug. "Is that good or bad?" He whispered into my ear. I giggled, "It's wonderful." I smiled and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Why does it seem I get shorter and shorter every time we kiss?" I asked. "Because you notice more and more." He said leaning in to kiss me again. I took his hand and we walked back into the living room planning our Saturday. Wait a minute...that's tomorrow!

The following morning I woke up and showered putting on my robe I dried my hair and brushed out my tangled curls. My eyes narrowed in the mirror; I had to look great today. I pulled my hair back and did my make up; of course I only used skin tones and never too much otherwise it seemed pointless; wasn't make up's purpose to bring out your _own _beauty? I thought so. After my make up I straightened my hair, moving onto my outfit. I skimmed through boxes pulling out random articles of clothing; this? No too flashy. That? No too warm. This? No the last time I wore it Riley wouldn't stop staring. Any of these? Um...ooh! Yes that one! I finally laid the entire outfit out on my bed it consisted of a silver-grey skirt, a rustic pink crop top that I tucked into my light brown leather sash belt in between the shirt and skirt. I pulled out my straw fedora like hat with a black piece of fabric going around it and silver flats with a black clutch and brown sunglasses. I felt complete running downstairs literally running into Riley who caught me right away. "Hey, babe." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Ready to go?" Ben came in and asked coming in from the kitchen. "Yup." I smiled.

When we arrived at the white house grounds Riley and I walked through the grass hand in hand admiring the children participating in the egg roll. "Rose, Rose!" I heard a little girl's voice and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned and saw Lily; the little girl I walked on stage for recital and student taught in dance class for ballet. "Hi Lily." I smiled. "How's ballet going?" I asked. "I learned a lot and now i'm even taking tap!" She said grinning. "That's great. Tap must be great. How do you like it?" I asked. "It's awesome!" She said. "Okay have fun at the egg roll I'll be seeing you in September." I said giving her another hug before she went back to her mother. "Who was that?" Riley asked. "That's Lily she dances at my studio, and I taught her ballet." I shrugged. "Why do I keep imagining you in your dance clothes?" He groaned. I laughed, "Why do I keep seeing you making faces in the mirror?" I said. "Wait you know about that?" He asked nervously. I laughed harder, "Don't worry. I think it's cute." I said smiling. "Haha...isn't it." He said sarcastically. I smiled as we walked back to the car, "It is." I protested. I spotted Ben and Abigail talking to granddad. "Come on!" I said tugging on his hand running to the car. "It was empty." Ben told us. I sighed, "Someone must have taken it." Abigail sighed. "Of course. Some of the brightest men in our country have sat at that desk of course one of them would find it." Granddad said. "Look at this." Ben said taking out his camera showing us a picture of a seal. "I saw it where the plank was." He said. I squinted at the seal. "It's the presidential seal." Granddad said.

" It's not the Presidential Seal, you see the eagle is holding a scroll, instead of olive branches…" Abigail pointed out. I felt Riley's presence disappear. I grinned and spun around.

"Wait a minute. I knew I recognized this seal! Your book!" I said. He gave me a hug before looking at everyone else. "Thanks." He murmured into my ear.

" Did none of you read my book?" He asked in disappointment. They all turned around and looked at us. " The eagle clutching the scroll."

" Do you know what it means?" Ben asked.

" Yeah." Riley smiled, walking forward. " But it's not something I can tell you. It's something I have to show you. In my book." Riley said, and I had to laugh. We walked over to the van and he pulled it out of the envelope. "You didn't even...open it?" Riley asked hurt. "I was moving." Ben defended with a slight glance at Abigail. "So were you." He murmured to me; I smacked his arm. "Shh." I hissed. " Chapter thirteen." Riley sighed in exasperation. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he gave me a half-smile.

" 'The President's Secret Book'?" Ben asked.

" 'The President's Secret Book.'" Riley said, smiling as Ben pulled his glasses on, looking down at Riley's book. "It's a collection of documents for Presidents, by Presidents, and for Presidents' eyes_ only_. I'm not just talking JFK here. The 18 and a half missing minutes from the _Watergate_ tapes. Did the Apollo really land on the moon? Did it? And the coupe de grace, area 51..." Riley said and I smiled a bit; this book was the thing he was most proud of, at least I thought.

Ben stared down at Riley's book silently, and Abigail let out a little laugh. "Come on, Riley, it's an urban legend."

"Is it, Abigail?" He walked over to her, looking her in the eye. "Is it?" He raised his eyebrows at her and I couldn't help but giggle a little at how set he was on this.

"But this is so…" Abigail seemed to be looking for the right word.

"Crazy?" Riley finished with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah!"

"Hmm…" He looked as if he were thinking. "Last time I checked, we pretty much make our living on crazy."

"True that." I murmured smiling.

"I guess so." Abigail relented.

"Same symbol." Granddad pointed to a picture on the page.

Riley sighed again. "It was released in '66 under the Freedom of Information Act. The eagle and the scroll. The secret symbol in the President's Book."

"So the other half of the plank is in the President's Book?" I asked. Riley nodded.

"Yeah." He looked at Ben, the sadness returning to his eyes making me want to hug him all over again. "Ben, if it was you trying to convince me… You'd have less evidence and I would already believe you by now." Riley said wrapping his arm around my waist. Ben got a thoughtful look in his eyes and I leaned into Riley hoping Ben would finally give in. "I'm going to talk to Sadusky." He said. I rolled my eyes burying my face into my boyfriend, "Ugh."

* * *

When Ben returned to granddad's house he confirmed Riley was right and I noticed a hint of smugness on his face. "All I need...is a few minutes with him." Ben said. "Ben if you were _married _to the president you wouldn't be able to get a few minutes with him." Riley said and I raised an eyebrow at him. Okay then...

"Not when he's surrounded by his handlers, but if I can get him alone…"

"Ben, there's no way you could get the President of the United States alone!" I argued. "How do you expect to do that?"

"Before the Civil War, the states were all separate. People used to say 'the United States are'. It wasn't until after the war ended that they started to say 'the United States is'. Under Lincoln, we became one nation."

"And Lincoln died for that." I added.

"So did Thomas Gates." Ben said leaning back. We all paused until Ben spoke up, "I'm going to kidnap him. I'm going to kidnap the president of the United States." Ben said. In an instant we were up and shouting at him. "I'm your father, how am I supposed to respond to this? I can't let you ruin your life like this!" Granddad cried.

"Are you out of your mind?" Abigail said.

"This is crazy, Ben, you can't…" I said shaking my head.

"All you had to do was read my book…"

After a few more seconds of arguing, granddad spoke up again. "How do you plan on doing this?"

"I was thinking Mt. Vernon." Ben explained calmly.

"Oh." Granddad took a deep breath. "What?" Abigail asked. "I'm in." Riley said and I smacked his arm.


	6. In sickness and in health?

Disclaimer just rose

Rose pov

Later that day I had fallen asleep on Riley's arm. I groaned a bit waking up, my stomach felt funny kind of...ache-y, "Riley I'm cold." I whined. "Rose what are you talking about your burning up." Riley said his hand on my forehead. Uh-oh. "That's...not good." I said. "Do you feel...oh, no Rose you aren't...sick are you?" He asked and I moaned a bit, "I hope...not but I don't exactly feel on top of the world right now." I said letting him get up. "Uh-oh. I guess we better tell Ben." He said. I was about to protest and I heard, "Tell me what?" Ben walked in hanging up the phone; probably taking down another hotel. "Rose is sick." Riley sighed. Ben groaned a bit, and I protested, "We don't know that for sure. Riley could you get me the thermometer?" I asked. He nodded heading to the bathroom. "How do you feel?" Ben asked sitting next to me. "I don't know...kind of...sore I guess." I shrugged not letting on about my stomach. He raised an eyebrow at me and Riley handed me the thermometer. I popped it in my mouth waiting while they discussed, "What are we going to do now?" Riley asked. "I don't know...one of us should probably stay with Rose." Ben replied. "N-, ah buh fn." I tried to say I'll be fine but it didn't exactly work. I heard the thing beep and Riley drew it out of my mouth. "101." He said. "Yeah, you're sick." Ben confirmed, and I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine." I said. "Could Patrick stay with her?" Riley asked. "Maybe after we drive the boat out..." Ben replied as though I weren't even here. "I can go." I said hoarsely, and Ben looked at me, "No. You can't." He said and I groaned throwing the blanket over my head.

* * *

When the day rolled around I had only come close to throwing up once; although when I stood I had felt dizzy I was feeling better now. "Just to be safe you're staying here Rose. Granddad will be back as soon as he can be okay?" Ben asked. I nodded from my sleep and he left my room. A half hour later Riley walked into my room whispering, "We have to go, Rose. Feel better." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead before he and Abigail left. About a half hour later I woke up and moved to the couch downstairs. I realized I was wearing the same shirt and pants as when my mom died and I had first met Ben. Although I really did miss my mom, I was thankful she left me with someone as great as him. I grabbed The Shining by Stephen King and laid on the couch engrossed in my book. I heard the door open and grabbed the lamp as a weapon. "Oh. Sorry." I sighed as I noticed it was granddad coming in. "I just...well..." I smiled holding up my book. "Shouldn't read things like that. Scares you." Granddad said and I rolled my eyes, "Yeah but it's good writing." I protested. "How do you feel?" Granddad changed the subject. I smiled a bit, "I'm fine." I said. "Really fine? Or are you just saying you're fine?" He asked. I threw my head back onto my pillow. "I'm really fine." I said. "Just check." He said handing me the thermometer. I stuck it in my mouth and a few moments later I removed it saying I was perfectly normal. I smiled, "See." I said. "Alright." He said, "You can sleep." I frowned, "But-"  
"Rose you did just get over being sick. It's better for you." He said. I rolled my eyes, "Please granddad." I begged. "Rose-" He sighed. "I'll be right back. I have to take this call from Ben." Granddad sighed. I nodded as he paced into the kitchen. I checked to make sure he wasn't looking and I ran up the stairs. I burst into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans throwing on a white camisole and a light blue knit racer back t-shirt over that. And lastly I put on Riley's sweatshirt smelling the sweet minty smell he always appeared to have. I slipped into my light blue and black DC shoes. I ran down the steps after brushing my hair, "Rose there- what are you doing?" He asked frowning. "I changed. Don't we have to meet Ben?" I asked. "Rose, I'm going to get your grandmother to translate the plank giving it to Ben and I'll be back and then we can wait." He said. My eyes widened, "But Granddad-"  
"Rose it's too dangerous." He said. I winced, "Granddad please I really, really want to go. I know it's dangerous but I know I'll be okay. I promise I'll be careful." I begged. He looked me in the eyes, "Rose you have to be as careful as possible and listen to everyone. Especially Ben okay?" He said. I smiled and nodded; at least I got to come along.

When we arrived at Nana's office she came around the corner, "Rose, Patrick what are you doing here?" She asked. "Ben sent us." I explained. "He found the other half of the plank." Granddad said getting out his phone, "He sent a picture of it but I'm not sure how to..."  
"Give it to me." Nana sighed. She pulled up the picture and pulled on her glasses, "Yes. It "' Islands... Islands of stone in a sea of grass.' That's what the Lakota called the Black Hills. 'Find where the moon touches the Earth and release the hummingbird.'" Nana read slowly. I frowned; she seemed pretty tense and I wondered why..."Thank you, Emily. Come on Rose." Granddad said getting up and I nodded following. Nana cleared her throat, "N-no Patrick, I'd...I'd rather keep Rose with me it's too dangerous for her to be going along on all this madness." Nana said nervously shifting her feet. "But nana-" I said cut off by a stern look from her. "Alright, it's better that way Rose it's safer." Granddad said relieved I was no longer in danger. I scowled and said, "Fine. Fine." I didn't want a lecture from my grandparents on the dangers of treasure hunting, I already got that from Ben. "Bye granddad." I said as he left. I turned and nana was right next to me. "What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly Mitch Wilkinson came out of the corner she had come around. "I'm sorry" nana mouthed to me. I glared and was about to speak but he beat me to it, "Rose Gates. You are a pretty thing." He smirked. I glared vehemently and spat, "We have nothing to do with this anymore. Didn't you hear?" I snapped turning to leave hoping nana would follow but he grabbed my arm before I made any movement. "Not so fast there, there's one thing you and your grandmother can do for me, Miss Gates." He said. He looks to nana, "Get your coat." He snapped. I tried to free my arm but his grip slides upward and tightens and I involuntarily yelped in pain. He slid my jacket down and revealed the gauze from the London Hospital. He smirked, "Well i take it you got grazed in London." He said. I heard nana gasp but ignored it, and winced as his thumb brushed over the bandage. He let me put my jacket back on and I flinched a bit as nana put her arm around my shoulders whispering, "I'm sorry Rose. They threatened to shoot you two though if I didn't." She whispered. "It's okay...Ben will figure something out." I murmured back hopefully. Before I was shoved into the car Wilkinson took my hands and duct taped them together. "Keep quiet." He threatened. I glared as he shoved me in the back of an SUV and noticed nana was in another car. My eyes once filled with comfort of having another person to tell me when I should shut up since I could get hurt. I'd have to try an control myself a bit better this time around.

* * *

In the morning I was pulled out by one of Wilkinson's men my hands un-taped and an iron grip was taken on luckily the arm that wasn't injured. I was forced up the hill and I was pretty sure I almost glowed upon seeing Ben, Abigail, and especially Riley. "Ben!" I cried. Suddenly I felt a gun shoved into the side of my stomach and I winced. "Let 'em go Mitch." Ben said. As Mitch replied my eyes wandered a bit bored of the conversation at hand. I spotted Riley again and caught him looking at me squinting from the sunlight. I resisted the urge to wave and run up to him and give him a kiss. All I could do was grin at him and he smiled reassuringly back giving me a slight wave. I smiled and turned back listening to the ransom deal being made. "Alright, you've had me do all the work so far why stop now? You tell me what you know, I'll find the City of Gold, prove Thomas Gates' innocence, you can have the treasure." Ben said. I gasped, "What?" I asked, but I'm ignored only given another sharp painful squeeze to the arm and told to shut up again.

"I'm going with you. But if anyone's gonna be credited for discovering the City of Gold, it's going to be me." Mitch said. "But your partners stay here, and all the guns." Ben said.

"What makes you think I'd agree?" Mitch asked.

"Because you need that treasure. Believe me, I know." Ben said leaving me wondering what he meant. Mitch stands there in silence for a moment or two. "All right, Gates. We'll do it your way. But believe me...I don't need the guns." Mitch said. Finally nana and I are released and I rush over to Riley giving him a big bear hug which he returned,"Hey, is that my sweatshirt?" Riley asked as we walked up the hill going to a part that we are more than likely not supposed to be in. "Um...well...maybe." I shrug. "Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?" He asked. "Because...it smells like you." I admitted. He smiled a bit smug,"And what do I smell like?" He inquired a bit too proud. "Sweet...Minty...like a Riley." I said giggling. He placed a protective arm around my waist chuckling a bit and I made sure no one was looking before stopping us giving him a kiss on the mouth trying to fill it with as much passion as the first time we kissed.. "Whoa." Riley said dazed. "What?" I asked. "That was...whoa." He said. "You sound like me after you saved my life." I said. He laughed again, "Now we're bringing back all the memories."

"I still don't see anything that looks like a noble bird." Abigail said. "All right, Mitch. Let's have it. What did the letter say? What's the clue from Queen Victoria's letter?" Ben asked.

"'The entrance shall only be revealed under a cloudless rain.' Figure that one out." Mitch said. "So we come back when it's raining?" Riley asked. I shook my head, "Cloudless...wouldn't that just mean that stupid rain that makes no sense and it rains when it's sunny making the double-rainbows?" I asked. Riley laughed again, "That's one theory." He said. "Cloudless...could just mean...water." Ben said. I went to Riley's backpack stealing a water bottle and started pouring it on the rocks trying to spread it out. Everyone follows my example.

"Em? Water?" I heard granddad ask. "What's this in my hand? Are you blind?" Nana snapped.

and Riley steals the last water, "We're saving this for us." He whispered to me. "Oh, so now this is a survival show." I asked laughing. "Hey, it could be you can never be too careful." Riley said clutching the water to him making me laugh again.

"That's it. Oh! That's it. I found it. Over here! Found it! Over here!" Abigail yelled. Everyone ran over to her. "Look at this!" I smiled at her.

"It's an eagle." Riley stated.

""The noble bird..."" Ben says. ""Will give you passage."" Nana smiled.

"Uh-huh. Now what?" Abigail asked. "We need to join hands, and in a noble manner, pass over the bird." Riley said.

"Uh, Riles, I'm not sure if you're quite on the dot yet..." I say. Abigail and nana gave Riley a weird look. "It indicates direction..." Granddad explained.

"Somehow that bird...will rise from the rock and kind of caw..." Riley started to make bird sounds as Mitch passed behind us. "You can stand around guessing for a while, or I can give you the next clue. "Surrender your hand to the heart of the warrior."" Mitch said.

"And the eagle is a symbol of the warrior." Nana said. Ben looked at his hand and started to put it near the eagle. "Ben, no. Wait, wait! No. That's probably a horrible trap. Tell him!" Nana snapped as she smacked granddad in the shoulder.

"It's a horrible trap." Granddad said. "It would be a pity to come this far and not even try, now, wouldn't it?" Mitch said.

"I'll do it, Ben." Riley said, and I grabbed his hands, "No you won't." I said. "Why doesn't he?" I asked jerking my head towards Wilkinson. "It's okay." Ben reassured me and we nodded a bit. Riley pulled me closer to him as Ben stuck his hand in, and then screamed and Riley pressed my face into his shoulder which I decided wise to keep there. Ben stopped and laughed, "Ah, I'm...I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Ben said. Abigail punched his arm. I did the same.  
"It, uh…feels like a latch." Ben said. Everyone listened carefully when a crackling sound came from behind us. The seven of us turn towards the sound seeing rocks fall from an opening to find the City of Gold.


	7. The room no city of gold

Disclaimer just Rose!

Rose's POV:

Everyone walks into the cavern and see everything. I turn on my flashlight and move it across the room. "Ben, what is that?" I asked, shining my light on something. "Looks like a counterweight to hold the door open." Ben says.

"What is that sound?" Riley asks when we hear a groaning sound. I frown, "Riley no!" I scream when he touches the counterweighted ropes. The counterweight collapses on itself. The door locks shut. "You okay?" I heard Mitch ask Riley. "No." He mumbles. "Riley, are you okay?" I asked once Mitch walked over to Ben. "No…" He replied holding up his cut hand. I smiled rolling my eyes, and took his hand up to my lips and kissed it, "Better?" I smirked.

"I've never seen so many relics. So beautifully preserved." Nana gasped.

I follow Riley as he stumbled over to something on the wall. "Guys, look at this." He held up a lantern to get a better look. "It's a little golden man. Look. It's got a tiny little torso. Look at that. It looks like…" He stops in mid-sentence when the floor opens up making Wilkinson, Ben, Abigail, Riley, and I fall at a slight angle downwards. Granddad and nana backwards rather than following us. I land on my back with Riley falling next to me. I slide down but Riley grabs my arm pulling me up clutching me closely to him. "Move back! Move back!" Ben shouted to us.

"Riley, move forward! Move forward!" Ben yelled as we struggled to stop the platform from moving. Riley did what he says to do. "No, back up, back up!" We stumbled backwards and Riley made sure to keep a firm grip on me.

"What do you want me to do?" He shouted.

"Stop! Stop!" We attempt to balance the square but it keeps moving every time someone shifts. "We have to balance our weight to even this thing out." Ben said. Mitch slowly turns and shines his flashlight down to the ground.

"There's nothing. Just a big old black hole." Mitch said. "That's comforting." I mumbled. Abigail moves her flashlight over the room. "Ben, look! There's a ladder. I mean, what's left of a ladder." Abigail shrugged.

"Toss me a light." Ben said. Abigail threw the flashlight to him. "Riley take Rose and move slowly to that corner." Ben said. Riley and I began to creep over to the corner. "No! Wait. Just…As I move to this corner."

"Okay."

"One step at a time. Good." Ben said as we moved slowly to each corner. "If we can raise this corner, I think I'll be able to reach it." Mitch walks away from where he was. Our balance is thrown off by him. Everyone starts shouting at Wilkinson.

"WILKINSON!" I scream as I fell over nearly stumbling off the platform; Riley helps me up again and I cling to his arm. Next Abigail, Riley, and I try to get Ben and Mitch's attention but they aren't paying attention. Ben grabbed Wilkinson's shirt collar then looks down in the black bottomless pit. "We'll do this your way." Ben said. Ben and Wilkinson switched places. "The rest of us, on my count of three, all move together." I nod as Wilkinson moved to where Ben was earlier. "One step at a time."

"One, two, three." We took a step closer to each other, then another. Wilkinson threw his flashlight up into the opening. Riley grabs onto the others to pull us closer. Wilkinson grabs the ladder piece "You ready?" Mitch asked.

"Go." Ben said. We ran into the center of the square. We watched as Mitch attempted to get up the ladder, under his weight one of the wood pieces breaks. Mitch pulls himself up and over into the opening. "Mitch, what do you see?" Riley shouted. "Is there a way out?"

"Wilkinson, what's up there?" I snapped. We stood there waiting for a response from Wilkinson to our questions. "Mitch! Come on!" Riley yelled.

"I've been doing the math here and…" Abigail started. "I know." Ben said. "We have to leave one person behind." Abigail said. "Just promise you'll come back for me. I can do the math too." Riley sighed. "But Riley-"  
"Rose I'll be okay." He said. "Isn't there some other way?" I asked tears in my eyes; he looked at me sadly, "Rose it's okay." He said. I looked between Ben and Abigail and kissed Riley again trying to make it as unforgettable as I could. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you, too." He whispered in my ear. "Rose. You're next." Ben said. I nodded wiping away the tears. I threw the lantern up and grabbed onto the ladder, I nervously swallowed the lump in my throat but it did no good; I feared too much for Riley. "Go!" I exclaimed and as the ladder was lifted I grabbed onto the wood but my hands we're sweaty and I barely clung onto it. I screamed and heard three voices from bellow me, "Rose!"

"Hold on!"

"Be careful, Rose!" I closed my eyes and concentrated. I climbed up the ladder and swung in on the landing above. I lay down and closed my eyes focusing on breathing. "You okay?" I heard Wilkinson come up from behind me and I got up, "I'm fine." I snapped. Soon Abigail was up as well and I helped her onto the landing. I could tell the ladder was going to give out soon and I screamed as Riley was clinging to it; where was Ben? "Ben!" Abigail and I yelled as we helped Riley up. "We can roll this gold idol down to offset your weight!" Abigail yelled to him. "Then roll it!" He yelled. We pushed the idol down to the platform. "Ben, come on!" I scream. Ben jumps and makes it. Thank God. "Here! Give me your hand!" Riley yells. Ben grabs his hand. Riley pulls him up to where he is.

"You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." Abigail keeps repeating over and over again when she helps Ben up. "So…forward."

We made our way through a tiny walkway as Wilkinson led the way. I heard water when we entered a dark room. "I can't see anything. Is this it?" Riley yelled over the roaring water. Ben puts his fingers into something near the wall. "It's oil." Ben pulled off his backpack and pulled out a flare. He lit it with the cap and pushes it into the oil, one side of the wall lights up. Ben did the same to the other side. The room lit up and water began to pour out everywhere.

"It's a dead end! There's no way out!" Abigail yelled. I look at the ground, maybe there's a way out that way. I see a wheel like contraption. "We have to turn back!" Abigail yelled. I shook my head, "The platform could be gone." I said. "There's no forward." Riley said. "No, it's down!" I yell. "What?" Riley asked.

"Rose is right. All this water has to go out somewhere. Otherwise, it'd be filled up!" Ben said. "Ben the wheel!" Abigail exclaims.

"Help me turn this wheel!" Ben yelled. They moved the wheel and I heard the water go down as they stopped moving the wheel.

Wilkinson led us, again down a tunnel that was just filled with water. Riley is in the back with the flare. We stood together in a line staring at what we found. We actually found the City of Gold. I can't believe! No, scratch that…I _can_believe we found it. Thomas Gates would be so proud that we cleared his name. Ben smiled at the sight. "Ben! Ben!" I heard nana shout. I turn my head and saw granddad and nana waving to us. "Dad! We found it!" Ben yelled.

"Thomas was right!" Granddad yelled from across the room-city… "No! You were right!" Ben yelled.

"I'm sorry I smeared your great-great granddaddy's good name. It seemed like the only way to get in on the hunt. But this was a chance for the Wilkinson family to make its mark on history, to find the City of Gold, to be remembered." Mitch said. We wisely decide to ignore him at the moment. Everyone goes their separate ways to look at the City of Gold. I stand behind Wilkinson when he shines his light on an opening. Water falls from it. "That's sucks." I mumble. It's a good thing I can swim…

"Did you hear that?" I asked Riley. "Hear what…" Riley started when the cracking got louder.

"What was that?" Riley asked. "Listen." Abigail says. Everyone goes quiet to listen carefully to the sounds. Suddenly rocks came, flying out from the walls because of the water that was pushed through. Riley and I get soaked with water. "Come on!" I grabbed Riley's hand as water fell all around us. I made him run down the slippery stairs to where Ben and everyone are on top of the center away from the water. "I tried to find a way out. All those portals are blocked off!" Mitch yelled over the rushing water. "I'm telling you, all this water goes out somewhere. We'll find it." Ben said. Granddad rolls up a dollar into a bowl and dropped it to follow the current.

"Ben, there's a current!" Granddad yelled. "Follow it! There's got be a central drain!" Ben yelled back.

"Ben it's under us!" I shouted. Ben and Wilkinson saw an opening we stared for a moment until rocks start to fall around us. "Come on!" Ben yelled. Riley pushed me into the opening when Abigail goes then he pushed the others into the only opening to get the water out. We came across a door that could only be opened by another wheel. "The water's rising too fast! Let's get that door open so we don't all drown!" Ben yelled. Wilkinson and Ben pushed the wheel to open the door. Granddad shined his light down into the opening. "Ben, it slopes down! It's a drainage tunnel but it fills with water when you open the door!" Granddad said. "We need to find something to stick under it to keep it open!" Abigail shouted.

"No, if it's open, this tunnel will stay flooded!" I exclaimed. "We've got to get to the other side and close the door."

"Patrick, Emily, go!" Riley said to my grandparents. Granddad nana and Abigail go towards the door. "NO!" I screamed when I saw Mitch move away from the wheel. Ben ducks once then twice as the door slams closed. Everyone screams no when the door shuts. I guess we should've seen that coming since the whole platform ordeal…

"Mitch, we have to be on the other side of that door!" Riley snapped reaching for my hand.

"Nobody leaves unless I say so. That door is not going to stay open by itself. We both know what has to happen here, Ben." Wilkinson said. "One of us keeps the door open and stays behind." Ben said. I felt myself pale and my jaw hang. "I vote Mitch." Riley said. I glanced around fearfully and I heard Mitch, "This isn't a democracy."

Suddenly Mitch threw a punch at Ben and I screamed, what was he doing? Riley advanced towards Mitch only to be hit as well and being the smallest one I'm grabbed by him. I scream when he takes out a knife and puts it to my throat. "Stop! I'll stay! I'm staying. Look." Ben shouted. "Look! See? I'm right here! I'm staying!" Ben moved to the wheel. _NO! Ben don't! _I wanted to scream but I was too afraid Mitch would let the cold metal pressed against my skin slip.

"I'll tell everybody how this is going to go. You and I are going to open that door. Anybody tries to leave before me, I drop the door, and we start this all over again! You try any funny business; I guarantee you people are going to get hurt!" Mitch gives us his orders. I wanted to put up a fight but this wasn't a gun aimed at me from a distance. This was a knife not inches from my throat. "I won't! You have my word. Just let Rose go." Ben shouted. Mitch held onto me for an extra moment before letting me go. I fell into Riley's embrace the moment I'm let go.

"Ben, no, we're not leaving without you." Nana shouted. "Ben! You can't!" I screamed tears running down my face along with the water. "Abigail." Ben says. Abigail makes her way towards Ben. "You make my parents leave. You make my parents leave." She nodded touching his face one last time before turning to tell my grandparents to go. "Riley! Get Rose out of here alive!" Ben said. "Ben no! Please don't!" I screamed. "Let go!" I yelled as Riley held onto me. "Rose. He's doing this for you." Riley told me. And I ignored him yet again. "We can find another way Ben please!" I yelled fighting against Riley's grip. "Get her back Ben!" Mitch yelled as though threatening me. "Riley get her out of here." Ben said sounding concerned. "Get off me!" I screamed for once I wanted Riley to leave me alone. "Rose, knock it off!" Riley yelled. I ignored him.

"Ben!" I screamed my chest hurt and I feared I'd lose another relative. "Please Ben!"  
"I love you Rose," Ben yelled, "But you have to trust me. Everything's going to be okay." He said. He looked like he wanted really wanted me to go, but I couldn't stand the thought of losing my uncle. "What if it's not?" I yelled a sob stuck in my throat. Ben looked to Mitch who looked none too pleased at the scene I was making. "Riley…" Ben said and I felt Riley's arm around my waist, "I'm trying! Rose please." Riley begged. I tried to tear myself from Riley's grip only to slip on the stone and hit my head quite hard as I fell on the base of the wheel. Black dots overtook my vision and I fell into the water unable to push myself to surface.


	8. Paparazzi

Disclaimer just Rose.

Rose POV:

Drowning is one of the scariest moments of your life. When you're shot or stabbed you can breathe; you can say goodbye. Drowning you're pushed down by the waters of death that hold you down taking your breath away from you. I tried moving up but the current was too strong, "Open-" I heard Riley. "She's-!" His voice faded in and out although I tried to move towards Ben I felt an arm wrap itself around my torso and pull me with the current. My body fell limp and I couldn't struggle against Riley this time. Sudddenly I was pulled out and I breathed air. I then coughed and spluttered water out of my system. "Rose." I heard. "Rose." My vision was too blurry to tell who it was. I think Abigail… "Abigail?" I croaked hoarsely. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked. "Five…three." I said as my vision focused. "Are you alright? Riley said you hit your head and you couldn't swim back up." Abigail said quietly. "Yeah…current was too strong. Where's-?" I whipped my head around to the noise of a voice gasping for breath. No two voices. Riley's head popped up as well as Ben's. I winced as my world spun and shiny dots appeared in my vision if I looked around too fast.

In an instant I was in Ben's arms. The only sounds now were of each of us panting for breath and trying to get over shock. He pulled away and kissed my forehead before he went over to Abigail. "Thank you." He said breathlessly. "Thank you." He repeated. I leaned my head onto Riley's shoulder extremely tired. I coughed out some more water and smiled as Riley introduced himself to my grandmother. "Hi. I don't think we've officially met. I'm Riley." He said. I smiled, "My boyfriend." I said. Nana gave me a smile and laughed, "Oh, hi." I knew she'd like him. Especially after witnessing him trying to save my life and dragging me out from drowning.

I squinted at the bright light coming from the end of the tunnel. "Ouch…" I rubbed my head because of the giant migraine I had. I brought back my hand and gasped, "Um….Ben…" I said showing him my hand and he frowned examining the back of my head. "Try taking off your sweatshirt and stop the blood. We'll get medical help soon." He promised. I nodded. "My sweatshirt." Riley grumbled as I took off his sweatshirt and placed it to my head. "Don't be such a baby." I laughed applying pressure. "I'm going to have to go call Sadusky. I'll be sure they get an ambulance down here for you, Rose." Ben told us. "Thanks." I said. Riley and I walked out of the tunnel hand in hand and I all of a sudden noticed my world spun around. I fell into Riley. "Whoa…." I said. "You okay?" Riley asked. I stopped us. "Uh…not really I think I'm a bit dizzy." I mumbled. "Here." Riley said. He scooped me up into his arms and I gasped, "Riley…thanks." I said leaning my head into the crook of his neck. We sat down under a tree and Riley gently laid my head on his lap. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but Riley stopped me, "Rose, we have to go soon." He said shaking me. I groaned a little but complied with staying awake.

Riley carried me to the ambulance and I buried my face in his shoulder, "They're all staring at me." I whined. "No they're not." Riley said. I peeked out and saw some agents including Sadusky who gave me a look of pity and I instantly buried my face in Riley's chest again. "Riiiiileeeey." I whined. "Just ignore them, like the paparazzi." Riley said. "But I'm not a mess when I'm in front of….oh, no." I moaned. We spotted some vans pulling up photographers and news stations interviewers and instantly Riley turned us around heading towards the ambulance. "Riley, don't tell me those are the people I think they are." I said. "Well…they are…paparazzi." Riley whispered. "Set me down, set me down." I hissed. "Rose you can't stand I think it might attract attention more if you fall over." He whispered. I moaned and rolled my head onto his shoulder. "What appears to be the matter with-oh…" I heard a paramedic say as Riley set me down on the edge of the ambulance. He must have seen the blood. "Well it'll only take a few stitches and you'll be good as new." He said. I winced; I hated getting stitches. "Okay, we'll have to give you a numbing shot." The paramedic said. "Where?" I asked. "Your head." The paramedic replied. I winced again, "M-my head…" I murmured. "Don't worry you won't feel it it's a…numbing shot." The paramedic gave me a charming smile and I took Riley's hand. "Ok…" I murmured. I actually didn't feel it. I winced when I saw the mob of paparazzi come towards us. "Riley cover me." I whispered. He shielded me and took my hand in his stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "Just ignore them." He murmured as I saw the thread I whimpered a bit, "Eww…." I whispered. "And done." I heard him cut the string and I shuddered. "Thanks…" I said thanking the paramedic. "You also have a slight concussion so you might want to stay away from a lot of activity." He said. I nodded in understanding and took a few Aleve to get rid of the headache from the concussion. "Come on we have to go meet up with Ben," Riley said. "Okay." I said. I took his hand in mine and we walked across the landscape and agent closely picking up on us; we weren't exactly off the hook yet. Like Sadusky said, we may have found the treasure but we still committed several crimes. "Miss Gates! Miss Gates!" I heard. "Mister Poole! Miss Gates Mister Poole is it true you tried fleeing to Vegas and elope?" A reporter asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, where do they get these things? "Mister Poole any thoughts on your book?" Another yelled. Suddenly an agent was accompanying us to the car where Ben was being interviewed by a big group of reporters as he was also speaking to Sadusky. "Miss Gates! Any comment?" I blinked trying not to look at the flashing lights as we nodded to Ben as in; wrap it up, and the last thing I heard before we climbed in the car was my name followed by Riley's.

We walked- well technically we were being herded by the FBI and some military forces- into an air force hangar where it seems the President himself had just flown in. I clutched to Riley's arm praying we would be able go free and wouldn't go to jail/juvy….or juvenile detention center. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I saw the President walked towards us. I smiled a bit as Riley kept lightly hitting Abigail on the arm. "Stop. Stop. Stop it." She hissed. We stopped before we got 'too-close'. "Mr. President?" The President's guard said. "Craig, give us a minute." He said.

"Sir, for your information, this is the man who kidnapped you." Craig said. Ooh mouthing off to the President, I thought. "As I recall, we were exploring a hidden tunnel, and a door closed accidentally, and this man saved my life." The President said.

"Yes, sir."

"Gates." The President said. "Sir." Ben said.

"For the record, after centuries of exploration, on this day, you have brought honor to your country and your family. You've done this country a great service. I thank you." The President said. "Thank you." Abigail said. Riley just smiled. I laughed a bit trying to seem as innocent as possible "Thank you." I smiled. "I thought you might want to look at tomorrow's headlines," The President told Ben, handing him a newspaper.

"Tomorrow…?" Riley muttered I hit his arm lightly, "Shh."

"Thank you, Sir." Ben responded, sounding choked.

"All of you, along with Patrick and Emily Gates will be accredited for this discovery."

Ben turned to look at us, and we all exchanged a glance and nodded, before he turned forward. "And… Mitch Wilkinson, Sir."

"Is that right?"

"It's...true, Sir." Ben responded.

"Ben," The President inquired, "I am curious about that favor I asked you. Any report regarding on what's on page forty seven?"

"I believe I can help with that, Sir."

Okay. Now what was he talking about? "So it's good?"

A nod, "Life altering, Sir."

The President gave a nod, and Ben followed him without question.

"What's on page forty seven?" Riley asked confused. "Are you talking about the book?"

With a smirk, the President turned to us and asked, "What book?"


	9. Epilogue

I only own Rose

Rose POV:

After we had been pardoned by the law yet again it was once more that we were all the hype of the media. And this was a day after discovering Cibola. "Remind me Ben, why are we still in South Dakota if we've found the treasure?" I whined. I wanted nothing more than to sleep in my own bed. And possibly get a massage. Treasure hunting really leaves you sore and grumpy sometimes. "Because tomorrow is the fourth of July and we might as well stay for the fireworks here above Mount Rushmore." Ben said.

So tonight we were at the fireworks over Mount Rushmore. "Riley, how much stuff did you get?" I asked as he returned from the gift shop. "It's just a few souvenirs." He smiled kissing me for the umpteenth time. "I feel like I shouldn't trust that answer." I whispered leaning my forehead on his. "Hey, it's not like I'm Ben." He protested making me grin. "Ok, ok. Look the fireworks are going to begin in exactly one minute." I said.

"Then…well Rose I've been wanting to tell you this ever since your birthday….it's just…I love you." He whispered eyes locked into mine. I stared at him my jaw falling slack, I loved him back right? Of course I did! _Then tell him you idiot!_ A voice in my head screamed.

"I love you too!" I said throwing my arms around him. When he pulled back he kissed me again and this time it wasn't just because; it was _because _he loved me. And I kissed him because I loved him. "Look." I whispered pointing to Ben and Abigail kissing. "I think some people fell _back _in love." I whispered laughing. "Look." He said pointing up to the sky that was now booming and glittering with sparks, I grinned and leaned my head onto Riley's shoulder. "I love you."

The next day we had flown back to D.C. and the next week was moving week-_again. _I grinned as I watched Riley move my stuff, "Little more to the left." I mumbled. He grunted but complied moving the furniture. "Mmm….back again." I said. He groaned as I watched him move the furniture; it was so hot though and I got quite a view of him. "Ok that's the last of it." He said. "Come on let's go back to my place so I can change and then we can go to lunch." He said. "Alright Mr. Manly-man." I teased. We walked back to his apartment and we came back out walking to the nearest restaurant. I stopped at the sight of the bright red car on the curb. Riley's car! Riley walked back wondering why I stopped until he saw the car. "Rose! Yes!" He exclaimed picking me up and spinning us around. He picked up the envelope with the keys and I smiled at the presidential seal on the envelope. He flipped it over and gave my hand a squeeze when he read the words:

_TAX FREE_

**A/N: Okay sucky ending I know but later on in life I'll do some oneshots of them maybe just a general happy ending story dedicated to their life.**


End file.
